Incepta Nova: All Clouds Drift
by AshKitten13
Summary: Death was always a scary and traumatizing thought, of course I suppose this being my second life and all I knew it was coming. How strange that it is only at the end of my second life that I find myself remembering my first. OC-Insert


Synopsis: As the Student Counsel President at Namori Middle School, Tomiko takes her job very seriously. Its up to her to provide and protect her fellow peers and with a better understanding than most of the dangers in the world, that is just what she's going to do. Now if only she could get over her fears and make some actual friendships. One would think that their second try at life would be simpler. OC-Insert

Pairings: N/A

Notes: Hello all, I currently go my AshKitten13 but you can call be Ash or Kitten if you want. As you can probably tell this is my first time writing fanfiction. Actually its my first time writing any story and putting it out for the public, so criticism is appreciated. This story is a self-insert of an OC and she is female, so hopefully she wont become a Mary Sue, she is a flawed individual and therefore human. Currently I have no final understanding of pairings but as the story continues I hope for the characters to develop more and see where their relationships take me. Moving on to frequency of updates, I do not have the full story written out yet I do have a timeline of events and notes on how Tomiko would like react to individuals and situations. At this moment I have the Daily Arc mapped out so hopefully I will have something out at least once a week. Anyways I wont bore you with anything else, all I ask is to leave a review should you like it or have words of wisdom to share. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: So no I don't own any rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the manga or anime, in fact they all belong to Akira Amano. The only piece that is fully mine is the OC Victoria/Tomiko.

* * *

Death was always a scary and traumatizing thought, of course I suppose this being my second life and all I knew it was coming. How strange that it is only at the end of my second life that I find myself remembering my first. Back than I never thought much of the world outside of my direct influence. I had my friends and family, pets and a home, school and even a job. This was my life and I lived it, I lived it until one day I didn't. The world was falling to pieces around my own, and although I stayed up to date on the recent shootings, natural disasters and illness', never once did I assume that it would affect me so closely. Actually I might even say it was a surprise that I lasted so long without someone near me succumbing to one such event, of course my luck ended that day.

 _ **"Tune in later today for the recent update on Reagan's Hill High school shooting…its unknown whether Samuel Gordon was….only on WWB where….and now over to you Betri…." "** Let go!" "No it's my turn!" "Mom!" "Mom!" "Enough! No one will be getting on, the bus will be here in half an hour. If you have time to fight over the computer than you have time to go over homework!" Heavy footsteps come closer before my door is thrown open. "And you, get out of bed! You have thirty minutes to get ready for school." Suddenly my covers are pulled from my body and chilled morning air attacks my skin. I pull my arms and legs closer to my body to keep the heat from escaping. Grumbling I turn my head from my pillow only to be blinded by the ceiling light. "Victoria!" I push myself up answering as I go. "I'm up, I'm up." My eyes slowly adjust taking in the pale white walls and worn wood dresser across from my bed. **"Of course that's no excuse, be sure to bundle up for its gonna be a cold one with…"** Crash! **"A record low in this part of the state."** Thump! "Kyle! That's it, on the couch now!" " But Mom!" "Now!" It was much too early for this. Finally rolling off the side of my bed I head over to my dresser pulling out a simple red tee-shirt, socks, underwear and jeans. Dressing quickly I head back to my bed to get my phone from the nightstand. Pressing the home button I wait for the light to come on. Nothing. Trying the power button a few times confirmed my worst thoughts. My phone was dead. "Shit." "Victoria!" I freeze, "Yes?" My door opens and I see my moms brown eyes looking in. "Good your up, your down to twenty minutes." Then she disappears back out the door._

 _Ok that startled me, I thought she was calling me out on my language. Still what a way to start the day, following the cord with my eyes I see that the plug is partially out of the wall socket. Damn, I must have pulled it out when I grabbed it last night. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the irritation I feel building, I start to fix the problem. Kneeling down, I push the cord back into the wall and plug in my phone. Might as well let it charge till I leave. Pushing myself back up, I turn to the side and walk out of my bedroom, taking the first door to my left. Closing the bathroom door I quickly lock it lest one of the brats try to get in. After using the toilet I quickly wash my hands and face before opening the mirror and grabbing the toothpaste. Closing it I am greeted by my face. The mirror frowns back at me as I focus on the bags under my blue eyes. I had promised myself that I would go to bed early but instead I found myself unable to put down my phone last night. I suppose that this must be what an addiction is like, knowing that the consequence are there yet unable to stop your body and mind from what it craves, in this case the latest TV drama. It so wasn't worth, to bad I didn't figure that out till now. Moving my eyes away from the mirror I grab my toothbrush from its holder and apply some paste to it. Quickly brushing my teeth I than rinse my mouth and brush before placing everything away again. Leaning away from the counter I open the left drawer and grab my brush from the top. I run it through my hair before pulling the dirty blonde locks into a loose bun. Satisfied I replace the brush and close the drawer._

 _Turning to leave I barely get the door unlocked before there's banging on the other side. Opening the door I see mom with her hand raise to knock again. "Finally, If you're done I need you to take Kyle to the bus now, all his stuff is on the table." she starts walking back to the boys room, stopping before entering, "Also both Jace and Kyle will be on the bus after school so, I'll need you to come home tonight." "Okay mom, just let me grab my bag." Leaving the hallway I grab my cord and phone both, before walking to my desk on the opposite side of the room where my backpack is. Quickly I stuff both items in my bag before throwing it over my shoulder. Turning the lights out I head down the hallway and straight towards the main room, grabbing Kyles bag as I go. Stopping at the door I face Kyle on the couch, "Come on we have like five minutes to get to the bus," Kyle looks up, his blue eyes meeting my own, "Kyle let's go!" He sets something to the side before jumping up, soon we are both out the door and heading to the stairs._

 _Luckily our apartment is only on the second floor otherwise would have never made it. After we're off the stairs and through the main door immediately the sounds of the city hits my ears. I grab Kyle by the shoulder and move him to my side as I begin walking down the sidewalk. We walk until we reach the end of the street where other kids have already lined up. Pulling Kyle to the back of the line I lean over to help him get his backpack on. "Why so quiet?" Kyle peaks up at me before looking down again. "Well?" "There was a letter. I found it by the couch," Kyle starts before going silent again. "Okay," I stick my tonged out at him, trying to lighten the mood, " but its not like you can read anyways, so what does it matter?" Making a squawking sound, Kyle looks at me with a glare. "I can to read, just not the stupid words." I can't help but laugh as his ears go red. "Vee, stop it!" "Okay, okay." I stand up again, ruffling his hair as I go. We stand next to each other for a while before he speaks up again. " It had dads name on it." "Ohh? Well I'm sure it's fine," "But what if," "Kyle, really its fine. The letter could be about anything, so just relax. Mom will handle what ever it is. So let just have I good day. Okay?" Kyle still has a frown on his face but he smiles back at me after catching sight of my own. "Okay." I let my smile slip once he turns away. Still I push my worries to the side, after all it wouldn't do to jump to conclusions._

 _My attention turns towards the bus as I hear the squeaking of its brakes engage. I watch it come to a stop before the doors swing open. Slowly the line begins to move forward. Kyle walks ahead of me as we climb the steps. "Kyle, Kyle!" Both Kyle and I look towards the voice to see a brown headed boy standing and waving a few seats in front of us. "Seth!" Kyle exclaims in front of me. As we reach the seat, Kyle plops down next to his friend and immediately starts talking. Exasperated I head further down the bus before claiming a seat in the middle. Seeing as our apartment is one of the furthest from the school grounds, its one of the first stops for the bus. So it wasn't too difficult to get my own seat, however the high pitch laugher from the adjacent seat made me wish I had gone further back. Sure, when I'm with friends I can get a little noisy too, but I don't have to break the sound barrier to do so. Content to just ignore them I focus my gaze on the window._

 _Blocks go by and more vehicles join the bus on the road. Each bus stop we gain a handful of students, still I've not yet needed to share my seat. Eventually we leave the residential area and make our way into the main streets. I can just now see the bridge that will lead us into heavy traffic. Luckily the school isn't to far from the bridge, but with traffic that can turn a fifteen minute trip into a hour one you never know. We're just now on the bridge when the girls giggles grab ahold of my attention. They're leaning over a phone, giggle at what ever is on it. I wish my own friends were here, Michelle would be able to take my mind off things, her ability to talk and argue over any thing is always welcomed, especially at times like this. Maybe its hypercritical but I can't help but worry over the issue with that man, I don't want him here, I wish he would just disappear and leave mom alone. He's just.. Bam!_

 _My whole body jerks forward as I hit the seat in front of me. Pain spreads across my face as my nose slams into the edge of the seat. I can hear screams from the front and groaning from around me. I faintly register soft screams as if from a distance, perhaps outside, and loud squeaking reminding me of the buses breaks. Suddenly my center of gravity is gone and I'm falling side ways as the bus is forcefully pushed on its side. My arm hits the seat that was once across from me as I fall, suddenly I sharp pain pierces through it, but before I can even focus on the pain my head slams into the window. My ears ring and my vision blackens at the edges. I can feel something, a liquid around by head. A part of me knows that its blood, that I'm bleeding. Slowly my vision focuses just as the ringing starts to die down. I wish I didn't._

 _Brown. Brown eyes are staring at me, but its wrong so wrong, She's not moving , not blinking. I can't look away, and for the first time my chest feels like its become solid. I can't breath, I can't think. Dead, she's dead. She was a year younger than me, barely sixteen. She was well liked, and so popular. Yet now she's just, just dead. Screaming and crying, its all around. I can't help but image its coming from her._

 _I'm forced to breath as a foot connects with my stomach. The other one, the other girl. She's bloody and holding her side, but she's on her feet. Other students start climbing into the seat as she starts climbing over and further back. I bring my legs up, hoping to make myself smaller as another and another climb to the back of the bus. The pain in my arm is back. Once no one else climbs over I try to pick myself up. I manage to bring my knees under me before my right arm gives out and I fall forward. Suddenly there's a pressure on my left arm, which at this point I know is broken. "Come on! Come on! The bus, there's fire!" The grip pulls and pulls, until I'm on my knees again. I boy, older than me is leaning over the backside of the seat, his hand on my arm. Moving makes the blackness swarm my vision again, but he doesn't let up. I'm pulled over the seat where he barely manages to catch me before I land face first into the broken glass. Or the blood. This time I force myself to follow over the next seat and the next, making sure to fall on my feet each time._

 _We're over the last seat just as my ears pick up the sound of an explosion when suddenly I'm being thrown forward on top of a vehicle. Heat surrounds me, its so hot, like scalding water, my eyes sting as the air dries them and I can no longer get enough air, what little I do get has the taste of gas and smoke and suddenly I'm coughing because that's all I can do. Eventually the heat dies down and my vision returns. I try to roll over onto my back, instead the ground or car, is no longer under me and I fall off the side. I collapse on the ground, my back against the car, but I don't black out. I can hear screaming and a popping noise, its so loud, my ears ring with each pop. There's glass all over the ground and blood splattered everywhere. Than I see it, another body, this time a young boy, he too has his eyes open, he too doesn't blink. His eyes are so blue and suddenly I'm reminded of Kyle. The pressure in my chest increases ten fold and my stomach feels like my heart has dropped into it. Kyle, Kyle was in the front, the fire… the fire came from the front._

 _I try to push my self up, yet I fall barely managing to gab onto the mirror and catching myself. I use the car as a crutch walking towards where I thought the bus was. I can see yellow just in the corner of my eye when suddenly I'm pushed forward. I scream as I land on my knees and fall to the ground. I see shoes enter and leave my sight in a rush, barely making out the man as he runs around another vehicle. As I catch my breath my eyes catch sight of my arm, nausea seeps through me. I can see the bone. The bone had punctured through my lower arm, midway between my elbow and wrist. I close my eyes and keep them shut. I can't look, it wasn't mine. Most my body is just numb. There's no pain, so its not mine. Not mine._

 _I force my face to turn, scraping it along the asphalt as I go. This time my eyes see my arm, bloody but in one piece. I have to move. I can't just stay here. I force my arm and legs to move once more. It takes awhile but soon I'm stumbling forward. I can just make out the edge of the bridge. My body vibrates as the bridge rumbles, my ears catching the sound of more explosions, more fire. The screaming never stopping. My stomach hits the railing and suddenly it's the only thing holding me up. Ahead of me I can almost believe the destruction behind me doesn't exist. The sun is finally over the horizon and the clouds as white and fluffy as they were always described. The popping noise is back, my hearing descends into ringing. It doesn't let up yet the popping is still persistent. Suddenly there's pain again, sharp and hot in my back, but it doesn't last. The numbness is back. My face falls forward, too heavy to lift. The sky leaves my vision, only to be met by water. Its so deep, so dark, yet so bright. I can still see the clouds. They appear darker, as if they were storm clouds. Still its nice… I like the clouds…_

My eyes finally close…


End file.
